Angel Poison
by Sainted Dream
Summary: How was it that one could want something so much?How could she perposely tempt me to bite her?Did she already know my secret?No,she never cared about me before...did she?I used to believe I understood the mind of all my classmates,till I saw Amanda's eyes


_**Angel Poison  
Somehow she became my own personal angel, my own poison.**_

**_Preface_**

I stared down calmly at the young girl that stood defiantly before me. Even now, after knowing so much already she still looked at me completely unafraid. It was like she was testing me, to see how much control over myself I really had. I found it hard to think when her forest green eyes looked at me that way; her scent filling the air around me. I tried not to breathe, but found myself doing so anyways.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" she asked, her voice taunting me. She was playing with me; she knew how much she was affecting me right now, but still she refused to leave me alone even after the class bell had rung. I should have expected as much. She wouldn't just let me hide away. She was brave and completely unafraid. It's what I hated about her. She was only afraid of what she couldn't see and, clearly, I didn't fall into that category.

"No, I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth, my dark blood thirsty eyes glaring down at her.

"You don't look it," she said a smirk crossing her lips. She pushed some of her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. I stared, watching her movements closely as if expecting her to do something unexpected. I found her hard to read, though her mind was still wide open for me just like her eyes. So it made no sense, no sense at all that I couldn't read her couldn't understand her even after all the time I'd known her.

I tried suddenly to push past her in a failed attempt to leave her presence and go to my car. I needed to get away if only for a short time. She grabbed my arm making me cringe and try to pull away though I found myself unable to remove myself from her grasp.  
"You really should be more honest, Edward. If you want something, take it and have no regrets because it's what you wanted." She said her eyes suddenly serious. I found it rare to see her like this, the look in her eyes, the thoughts rushing through her head. She was practically telling me to bite her. My glare deepened and I clenched my fists. Why did she have to tempt me like this? Did she enjoy watching me suffer or was she simply oblivious? No, she wasn't oblivious. I knew better then to even consider that. Though she often didn't show it, she was much smarter then she let on. Her mind her intelligence wasn't to be taken lightly.

She let go of my arm suddenly her eyes watching me analyzing my every move, my every thought. I stepped back suddenly feeling as if we'd switched places. As if she was suddenly the vampire here and I was the human. Her eyes had a power over me I didn't understand though I tried many times to.

She gave a small sigh closing her eyes from my view. Why did she do this? Again, I found myself wanting to see her eyes, to know what secrets she had behind them. She didn't open them right away like I had wanted though.

"Why do I waste my time with you?" she asked, seemingly talking to herself though the comment was obviously addressed to me. I, of course, gave no answer for had no answer to give.

It was a good question, why did she waste her time with me? We were different in so many ways. We were like exact opposites. Somehow though I was glad she wasted her time on me. I loved knowing she thought about me. Her voice when she spoke to me, said my name was like having my own personal angel, but I was dangerous to her. Her scent was dangerous to me too.

Her voice, her eyes, her scent all made me want to come back for more. Everything about her made me want to stay with her even when I knew just being around her was dangerous. She was like a drug no matter how much of it you got you always wanted more. That's exactly how I was with her. The worst thing about it all was she knew exactly what she did to me. I couldn't understand her way of thinking at all, even when I did read her thoughts.

There were only two things about her that I understood. The first was that her scent was deadly to me, as if trying to suffocate me. As if trying to bring out the monster in me that I tried to desperately to control.

The second was that she was like an angel to me. She was my angel. It didn't matter how far I tried to go her wings would somehow bring her back to me. She was the first thing on my mind all the time. Still I didn't know why nor did I understand it. All I could do was try and hope that one day this would all make sense.

She looked back up at me once again before sighing and heading to class ignoring the fact she was almost fifteen minutes late. I said nothing as I watched her leave. I found myself quite tempted to follow her to stop her but I did not. Instead I quickly went in the opposite direction to hide in my car for the next hour and a half maybe longer if need be.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Okay, So I've finally decided to sit down and write my first Twilight fanfiction. Please keep in mind that I've never read the entire book (at least not yet .) but I've seen the movie and I've read 12 chapters of "Midnight Sun" which was actually what inspired this story. lol  
As many of you have probably figured out by now, this Preface was written in Edward's point of view. The girl, is an original character who's name is Amanda Emers. She is kinda like...in place of Bella.  
Why did I replace Bella with Amanda? No, it's not because I don't like Bella, that's not it at all. lolI did this because Amanda is kinda like....an alternate version of Bella. Amanda is outgoing, wild, an exact oposite of Bella. She's like bella in one way because she's observant too.  
As I read Twilight (yes, i have read some of it) and Midnight Sun I thought and became quite curious with the idea of what if Bella was more wild and uncontrolable? More outgoing? Well, unless i completely wanted to change Bella the idea wouldn't work. So Amanda came forth. She's just an alternate; oposite design of Bella if that makes sense.  
Anyways, I guess the story is OC/Edward. lol  
Anyways, enjoy the story I'll be uploading chapter one soon.  
Please remember to review! I'm interested to know what you all think.


End file.
